The many adventures of the spinner and the Pied Piper
by KyteByte
Summary: Rumplestiltskin rescues young child. Slowly he realizes he's got a lot more in common with the boy. Spinning wheels, magic explosions, and moving mops. Lets just say it was an interesting year. PREQUEL TO MISDIRECTION AND MISCONCEPTION. A Series of vignettes exploring the relationship between Rumplestiltskin and the piper. Note: Piper IS NOT Peter Pan in this story.


Notes: I hit a bit a of writer's block with Misdirection and Misconception(I have the next few chapters after already written, its just the current chapter I'm stuck with).

s/10261656/1/Misdirection-and-Misconception

This is a prequel to that story. It will be a series of vingettes focusing on Rumple's relationship with Ricky(Nico) in Fairytale land. There was just a bunch of plot bunnies I wanted to tell about the two's past, that I just couldn't tell in MM. You don't necessary have to read one to understand the other( I don't think).

Quick summary of MM: Gold, Emma and Henry go off to new york to find Baelfire. However, a tracking spell leads them to astray and they meet Ricky. Ricky(the Pied Piper) is an old acquaintance of Gold.

* * *

**Chasing the monsters away pt 1**

The midsummer moon is high in the sky, the yellow guardian of the night. Few souls dare to be up this hour. One of these creatures of the night is the Dark Sorcerer. It was a slow day today for him, only a few desperate souls cried out for help today, though none were worth dealing with. Then he heard it. A cry, one makes when they're at the end of their ropes. A cry that reeked of hopelessness and a life coming to an end. This was a cry of a soul worth dealing with. This cry was different though. Usually the darkness within him rejoices when it finds a desperate enough soul. This cry though made the darkness tremble with fear. Not the kind of fear the darkness feels when it's threatened, the kind it felt around Baelfire, the light of his world. This kind of fear is fear for someone else, the darkness feels a kindred dark soul slowly fading out. When the cries suddenly fade the dark one within him magics his body to the source of the cry before he even realizes he is moving.

A creature with a body of a lion hovers over a small body, the body of a child surrounded in a pool of blood. The creature's teeth drip with blood as it gets ready to finish its meal, paying little attention to sorcerer. The darkness within him wants to rip the creature into pieces with his bare hands. But he can feel the life of the body fading quickly, and time is of the essence and so he settles with burning the creature alive. The dark wizard lifts the malnourished body as the creature bellows with pain and whisks them away to his castle.

The boy's pulse was barely there, fading with every shallow breath the frail body took. The brown mop of untamable hair is caked with blood. The child clothes are torn and worn through, the child has obviously out grown them. Despite the vagabond appearance, the clothes are well crafted and of rich fabric. The body's shirt is ripped due to the creature taking a bite out of the child's torso. He feels a strong desire to save the child, perhaps it was because the boy bore a strong likeness to his lost son. Even the darkness within him fears for the boy's life. He quickly heals the wound on the head, it's small and superficial, with a flick of the wrist. The gaping hole in the child's torso is another story. He tries several potions and spells but death's grip is strong on this boy. There is only one way to save the child. Blood magic. The darkness within him doesn't object. He takes his dagger, the source of his power, and makes a small cut on his left palm. He then makes a small cut on the boy's chest, right above the heart.

He watches as the boy's body sows itself back together, until the hole is no more, not even a scar. The boy's breathing steadies as he is engulfed by sleep. He sits and keeps vigil over his new house guest. He takes the time to examine the boy more thoroughly now that the child is clean of blood. The child is younger than Bae, no older than nine years old. He can't help but compare the child to his son. His brown mane of hair, longer, straighter and lighter shade of brown than Bae's, frames his peacefully sleeping face. The boy's face is shallow, as if he hasn't seen a decent meal in years. Even in the poverty he always made sure his boy had food in his belly. The boy's body is littered with scars, not just from today, but it looks like they been given over the years, a majority of them on his back. The child's wrists and ankles are marked as if he's been chained. The golden-scaled man fumed with anger. No child should be in this kind of state. It reminded him why he first took on the curse of the dark one. To protect his son, to protect the children from horrors like this. A parent was to shield a child from experiences like this. What could have ever happened to this child? Why did his darkness feel protective of this boy?

* * *

Next time: The child wakes up and meets the golden-scaled wizard.

Questions, comments and feedback is always welcome.


End file.
